The wireless and wired transmissions of next-generation video (e.g., 4K/8K resolutions) demand encoding efficiency that may be even beyond the capabilities of the current coding capability Although higher encoding efficiency is essential, the dramatic increase in encoder complexity will be undesirable and can have major concern for deployment. In current video coding standards, the complexity for a decoder is much lower than that of an encoder. Therefore, some studies have been continued to improve the encoding efficiency by weighting the complexity cost to a decoder side.
Some researches and experiments related to adaptive filtering techniques and intra prediction techniques have been studied in the past and the results have proven encoding efficiency improvements. The adaptive interpolation filtering techniques are typically used for inter picture prediction while adaptive picture filtering techniques and adaptive intra picture techniques are for image reconstruction. In the prior arts for the previously mentioned techniques, the video encoder normally performs a decision making process to pick a best mode out of the possible modes and signal this decision to the video decoder for the adaptive tools.